


Crisis

by Bec_de_Lievre



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 21:40:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12968952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bec_de_Lievre/pseuds/Bec_de_Lievre
Summary: Jim necesita que Bones se mantenga fuera del camino, Spock lo obliga.





	Crisis

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Crisis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10808718) by [Esperata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata). 



McCoy inmovilizado en la cama, con las muñecas firmemente detenidas y las piernas atrapadas entre las de Spock.

Luchó a medias, pero rápidamente se dió por rendido.

—¿Es éste tu plan? —se burló—. ¿Detenerme aquí hasta que la crisis haya pasado?

—Afirmativo.

—No va a funcionar —McCoy sonrió antes de echarse hacia adelante y atrapar el lóbulo de la oreja de Spock entre sus dientes. Luego metió la lengua en el sensible canal.

Spock retrocedió, sorprendido.

McCoy aprovechó su oportunidad para escapar, pero fue detenido por el sonido de la voz enronquecida detrás de él.

—Leonard.

Spock yacía tendido en la cama, con los ojos oscuros.

Quizás la crisis pudiera esperar.


End file.
